The Thunder Rolls
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Opon Maes death, somone has to tell his wife. Since Roy was his closest friend, he was told to do it....Yeah, summery stinks. R&R, better then it sounds.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song. If I did, the world as we know it would have ended along time ago. So there, rub it in….sniff

Summery: After Maes Hughes death someone had to tell his wife, Gracia. Seeing as Roy was such good friends with Maes he gets this honor. Oneshot/Songfic…

The Thunder Rolls

The thunder rolled over head as Colonel Roy Mustang drove towards the outskirts of town. It was a wonder he could drive, between the time and where he had just come from. Besides the thunder it sounded like a ghost town, no one was out and it was dead quite. Roy's emotions got the better of him and he had too pull over on the side of the road so he could get a hold of himself.

Three thirty in the morning

Not a soul insight

The city's lookin' like a ghost town

On a moonless summer night

Raindrops on the windshield

There's a storm moving in

He's headin' back from somewhere

That he never should have been

And the thunder rolls

And the thunder rolls

On the other side of town Gracia Hughes paced from the telephone to the window. She would look at the phone then out the window, hoping too hear the phone ring or her husbands head lights pull into the driveway. None came, only making her more worried.

"Maybe he's just working late…" She'd tell herself, "But he would have called…" She added, making her fear only rise.

Every light is burnin'

In a house across town

She's pacin' by the telephone

In her faded flannel gown

Askin' for miracle

Hopin' she's not right

Prayin' it's the weather

That's kept him out all night

And the thunder rolls

And the thunder rolls

"Mommy?" A small voice whispered from the hall.

Gracia turned around too see her daughter, Elycia. "What is it sweetie?"

"I had a dream…" The sleepy eyed little girl said clutching her stuffed teddy bear.

"What happened in it?" Gracia asked, kneeling down by her daughter too look her in the eyes.

"Daddy was in it… He was holding me… He said he was sorry and he loves us…" Elycia explained looking at her mother thoughtfully.

Gracia picked up her daughter and took her to her room. Sighing she laid her down and kissed her goodnight. "Is that it…Why was he sorry?" She asked. Elycia just shrugged and sunk under the covers, asleep.

Rain began too beat against the windows and thunder and lightning fought each other over head. Wind beat on the side of the house and wailed between the trees, making branches scrape against the house walls.

The thunder rolls

And the lightnin' strikes

Another love grows cold

On a sleepless night

As the storm blows on

Out of control

Deep in her heart

The thunder rolls

Roy Mustang was only minutes away from the house and was dreading it. He bit his lip to keep from yelling curses at his best friend's spirit. He turned on the windshield wipers as the rain poured down on his car.

Gracia was standing by the window and felt a chill run up her spine, shaking it off she looked up to see a car pulling up into the driveway and a man step out and shut the door. Thinking it was her husband she rushes out the door to greet him. She only let go of the man when there was no hug back and a different cologne smell entered her nose. When lightning flashed and lit up the night sky where she thought Maes Hughes was Roy Mustang stood, looking at the ground.

"…Gracia…" He said, finely looking up at the women.

She's waitin' by the window

When he pulls into the drive

She rushes out to hold him

Thankful he's alive

But on the wind and rain

A strange new perfume blows

And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes

And he knows that she knows

And the thunder rolls

And the thunder rolls

"Where's Maes?" Gracia demanded as fear formed in her throat.

"Gracia… I'm sorry…" Roy felt he had to apologize before continuing. "I don't know how to tell you this…" He took a deep breath.

"No… He's not?" Gracia stumbled back a few steps as tears fell from her eyes and mixed with the rain.

Roy nodded, "The… The bullet…" Roy couldn't finish, he had to bite his lip again too keep from crying as well.

The thunder rolls

And the lightnin' strikes

Another love grows cold

On a sleepless night

As the storm blows on

Out of control

Deep in her heart

The thunder rolls

---------------------------------

Hope you liked it. It made me want too cry just typing it… Please don't flame me and… Review please!


End file.
